Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-188.108.110.175-20141020204909
Jo Melissa warf noch ein letztes Wort in die kleine Gruppe von Jungs: "Ich geh mal eben vor die Tür, Kopfschmerzen." Sie mied die Blicke der anderen, setzte ihr "Ich-hab-Aua"-Gesicht auf, in dem sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und leicht nach oben drückte, das gab den halbgeschlossenen Augen einen gequälten Ausdruck. Ein paar Wolken, eisige, frische Luft; so wie die Blondine es am liebsten hatte. Sie setzte sich langsam auf den kargen Boden und schloss ruhig die Augen. "Hab' dich lang nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte Rosie Holt in amerikanischem Englisch, "Warum bist du mich nicht besuchen gekommen?" Melissa antwortete nachdem sie realisierte, dass sie um sich herum die Farm und die Scheune sah, bei der ihr vor noch viel längerer Zeit das Dämonenblut entzogen wurde. "Musste die Gnade loswerden, tut mir leid. Ich hab sie aber gut genutzt, danke nochmal. Hatte viel Spaß." "Was soll das heißen?" "Ich war... eingeschränkt. War kurz davor meine "Menschlichkeit" zu verlieren.", sagte Melissa mit einem Zweifel sich selbst gegenüber, "Ich habe doch Freunde." "Freut mich zu hören.", sagte Rosie ohne jegliche Freude. "Warum hast du das alles getan, warum hilfst du mir?" Das erste mal seit Jahren strahlte Melissa Kindlichkeit aus. In der Weise, wie sie es sagte, wirkte sie so unschuldig. "Weil du so bist wie ich früher auch. Hübsch, intelligent, missverstanden. Warum gibt es Menschen, die keine Moral verspüren? Die einfach tun, was ihnen sinnvoll erscheint, ohne auf andere zu achten? Ohne darüber nachzudenken?" "Weil man die Möglichkeiten ergreifen darf, wenn man sie hat." Rosie lobte erneut: "Stimmt, gute Einstellung! Vertraust du mir?" "Ja. Die anderen aber nicht.", sagte Melissa ohne Zögern. "Ich liebe deine Ehrlichkeit. Ich bin momentan in deinen Geist eingedrungen und weiß daher, ob du lügst oder die Wahrheit sprichst. Dein Körper ist immernoch da, wo du ihn zurückgelassen hast. Und deine Seele ist da, wo auch immer sie sich wohlfühlt." "Wir dachten zuerst, du wärst eine Hexe, stimmt das?" "Ich mag unbeantwortete Fragen genau so wenig wie du. Aber eine Hexe bin ich nicht, so kann man das nicht sagen. Ich bin ein Mensch, der den einen Tag Teilzeitengel ist, den anderen vielleicht Fähigkeiten eines anderen Monsters auskostet. Deshalb auch die Geschichte von wegen 'besonderes Kind'. Zu der Zeit war ich, so wie ich gern nenne, Halbdämon. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen, deshalb auch mein... Besuch.", Rosie lächelte. Melissa nickte. "Wenn du die Wahl hättest - Himmel oder Hölle?" "Wenn man die Songs Highway to Hell und Stairway to Heaven gegenüberstellt, dann definitiv Hölle. Ich hasse Treppen, sie sind die Hölle." "Aber wenn man es sich vorstellt?", trieb Rosie sie weiter. "Himmel. Ich mag die Vorstellung. Vielleicht, eines Tages. Da sitze ich da, blute aus und weißes Licht blendet mich. Und in diesem Licht verschwinde ich dann." "Du bist also sowohl realistisch, als auch Träumerin?" Melissa lächelte. "Aber ich will nicht allein sein. Der Himmel sollte schöner sein als die Erde." "Ich arbeite an etwas. Ich will auch in den Himmel. Und sobald ich weiß, wie unsere Seelen gerettet werden können, werde ich dir sagen, was ich weiß. Und du darfst mitnehmen, so viele du möchtest. Aber nicht die Brünette." "Was? Warte, welche... Es gibt mehrere! Meinst du etwa Ina?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die, die die Höllenhunde auf den Fersen hat." "Nina! Woher weißt du davon?" "Sie könnte sich gegen euch wenden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie merkt, wie der Deal sich auf sie auswirkt. Wie viel Zeit hat sie noch?" "Weiß nicht, sechs oder sieben Jahre?" "Du weißt, dass Dämonen die Zahl 666 lieben, nicht? Wenn sie noch sechs Jahre, sechs Monate und sechs Wochen Zeit hat, dann passiert mit ihr, was mit allen geschieht. Es hat nur noch keiner bemerkt. Sie wird Höllenhunde kontrollieren können. Und das wird gefährlich. Pass bitte gut auf dich auf. Ich beende unser Gespräch jetzt." Melissa war zurück in der Realität. Diesmal waren es wirkliche Kopfschmerzen. Sie spreizte die Finger und drückte ihren Kopf von beiden Seiten, der Schmerz lies sie glauben, ihr Kopf würde explodieren.